


Let's end this?

by Glittersandmeow



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe Malec - Freeform, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confession, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Malec, Shameless Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow
Summary: Magnus just wanted to end this friends with benefits thing that's going on with him and Alec.





	Let's end this?

**Author's Note:**

> First smut that I posted. Sorry for some typos and gramatical errors.

Magnus had been thinking about this, he will tell Alec that he doesn’t want this friend with benefits thing anymore. He wants more than that; he wants Alec to be his. Magnus drank his margarita as he made up his mind that this was the day he will ask Alec to go for a proper date. 

He looked at the clock when he heard the knock on the door. He knew it was Alec because it was his time off from school. Since they started this thing Alec would go directly to Magnus after his lessons. “You can do this.” He said to himself. “You can ask him out for a proper date and win his heart.” He took a deep breath and opens the door.

“Take off your clothes.” Alec says which surprised Magnus. “What?” He asked and Alec went in the loft. “I’m just. I’m sorry. I had a shitty day and I just want you. I need you” Alec looks at him. His eyes full of need. Magnus bit his lip and closed the door. How could he say no to that? Maybe this wasn’t the right time to ask him out.

“Oh baby.” Magnus pulled him close and Alec immediately kisses him. The need was heavy in Alec’s kisses that made Magnus kiss him deeply and push him against the door. Alec moaned when his back slammed against the door. The sound he made was making Magnus feel shiver all over his body. 

He pulled away from the kiss and took off Alec’s jacket. “Bed?” He asked breathlessly and Alec nodded. He pulled him for a kiss and Alec carried him. Magnus wrapped his legs around him and Alec thrusts his hips up to make Magnus feel how hard he is. Magnus gasped and Alec pushed his tongue inside Magnus’ mouth.

The hunger behind the kiss made Magnus’ dick became harder. He wants Alec inside him so much it’s becoming a torture. He felt the sheets on his bed when Alec pulled away from the kiss. He took off his shirt in an instant and worked on his pants. Alec helped him, taking off his boxer with his pants. He hissed when his dick was free and it caused Alec to smirk. 

Alec took off his clothes and now they are both completely naked. Alec gave him a quick kiss before kissing and sucking the sensitive spot on his neck. He’s sure that Alec was leaving some marks on it but he didn’t mind. It was their rule that they shall not leave any mark on their bodies but Alec seemed to forget about it and it turned him on even more. 

Magnus moaned loudly when Alec gave a suck on each nipple before moving downwards and licked his v-line. He saw Alec smirked and flipped him and he was now lying on his stomach. He gasped. “What are you doing Alex—“ He gasped and didn’t finish his question when Alec licked his hole. No one ever did that to him and he was certain that Alec never did that to anyone but it feels so good. 

Alec lifted his ass and fucked Magnus with his tongue. Magnus cries out of pleasure he buried his face on the pillow. He gasped and gripped the sheets when Alec added a finger while still fucking him with his tongue. “Fuck.. Alexandeer.. I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that.” Magnus said breathlessly and moaned loudly. Alec stopped and flipped him back to his first position earlier. He grabbed Alec’s head bringing his lips to his, it was the sloppiest kiss they ever had. Alec took the condom and lube on the bedside table but Magnus didn’t notice it. 

Alec put some of the lube on his fingers and inserted one in Magnus. He groaned when the finger was inserted with ease. Alec let him adjust for a bit and moved his finger inside and out of him. He could feel his special bundles are hit by Alec’s finger and he moaned. Alec smirked and sucked his lower lip and inserted another finger inside him. He could feel that Alec was scissoring his fingers to spread him. 

By the time Alec inserted another one, Magnus was a moaning mess. Alec sucked on his neck leaving more mark. “Oh god Alec. More. Please.. I need you.” He begged and Alec moaned. Alec bits Magnus’ earlobe before pulling his fingers out of him. Magnus whimpered and Alec put the condom on and his dick. 

“Ready?” Alec asked Magnus and he nodded. Alec positions himself on top of him and slowly pushes in. Magnus moaned loudly when he felt Alec stretch the first ring of muscle. He grabbed Alec’s ass to push him deeper. Alec kissed him in pushed his length inside him in one thrust. Magnus arched his back and bit Alec’s lip. Alec moaned and tried not to move letting Magnus adjust. 

“You can move now. Fuck me” Magnus said when he knew his body adjusted. “Gladly” Alec said and moved slowly at first. Magnus begged him to move faster so he did. Their body moved to their own rhythm. Their moans and groans filled the room as Alec moved faster. 

 

Alec thrusts in different angles until he found Magnus’s prostate. “There.. Yes.. Harder.” Magnus moaned and gripped Alec’s back. Alec took his arms and pushed it above his head. Alec moved into a kneeling position and grabs Magnus’ hips up in the air. He thrusts harder and Magnus felt that Alec reached deeper in his prostate. Magnus can’t help to moan Alec’s name loudly every time he hits his prostate.

“Alexander.. I’m so close.” He groaned. “Me too.. Touch yourself for me Magnus.” Alec said and Magnus did what he’s told. He stroked his dick and Alec fucks him harder, it was making him dizzy. “Come for me Magnus.” Alec demanded. Magnus was shaking with desire and came with a loud moan. Alec’s movement became frantic and moaned loudly. Magnus felt him come hard and violent inside him. 

Alec pulled out and lay down beside Magnus. They were both silent while they get over from the high of their orgasm. “That was..” Magnus said first. “Awesome?” Alec looked at him and grinned. “Yeah.” Magnus answered and they both chuckled. 

Magnus was trying hard not to look at Alec because he might confess his feelings. Alec kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered and it made Magnus smile. “Do you want to eat dinner?” Magnus asked still not looking at Alec. “Hmm.. I’ll pass. I still have a lot to do since finals is coming up.. Sorry” Alec sighed.

“It’s okay darling. You should study first but don’t forget to eat okay?” Magnus said and looked at him because he can’t stop himself. “Okay. I promise“ Alec smiled. He wanted to kiss Alec again but he stopped himself instead he got up from bed. “Where are you going?” Alec asked and pouted. He knew Alec want to cuddle but he can’t give him that because if he does that he can’t let Alec go home and do his school works.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He said and went in the bathroom without looking at Alec. He turned the shower on and enjoyed the water. He suddenly didn’t know how to say his confession to Alec. He doesn’t even remember how he fell in love with Alec. He just know that suddenly, while Alec was holding him yesterday, he love him more than anything in the world. He shook his head to take away his thoughts for a while. 

 

When he was done he went out of the bathroom with just the towel on his waist. He looked at Alec who was sleeping silently at the bed. Magnus put on his boxers and sat next to Alec. He strokes his hair. Alec looked angelic but tired. He sighed and kissed his temple. “I love you.” He suddenly blurted out. His eyes widened because of that. He looked at Alec who was still asleep and he sighed in relief, Thanking Angels that Alec is asleep.

Alec moved a bit. “I love you too.” Alec said and slowly opened his eyes. Magnus felt his blood was drained from his body. He didn’t know what to react. He stood up but he was stopped by Alec. “Magnus. Talk to me.” Magnus tried to calm himself down and looked at Alec. 

“There’s nothing to talk about Alec. You didn’t hear anything.” Magnus denied and Alec looked hurt because of it. “Don’t push me away Magnus. I know you feel what I feel. I was thinking about saying this to you but I was so afraid. I didn’t want to lose you because I thought you didn’t feel the same way. So please let’s talk about this.” Alec confessed. Magnus bit his lips and nodded. 

“I’m sorry Alexander. I just realized it yesterday and I wanted to asked you out properly earlier but you came in and started with ‘take off your clothes’ and who am I to say no to that?” Magnus said with a small smile and Alec chuckled. “Yeah. I’m sorry about that.” 

“What were you thinking earlier?” Magnus asked him and Alec blushed. “My professor saw you with me and he asked me on what are we to each other and I told him were friends and he asked for your number. I didn’t give him because I was a bit jealous because I know he’s your type so I wanted to mark you.” Alec said as he looked at Magnus’s hickeys. Magnus chuckled at that. “You did that all because your professor wanted my number?” 

“He was your type Magnus! I know your type” Alec said a bit dramatic than usual. “You’re my type Alexander.” Magnus said softly and pulled him closer. “And I’m yours now.”Alec smiled brightly and Magnus kissed him softly. 

“So let’s end this?” Magnus said when Alec pulled away from the kiss. “What?” Alec looked at him, confused. “Let’s end this friends with benefits thing and go out properly? As boyfriends?” Magnus smiled “I would love that.” Alec said and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comment or tweet me @ShumagnusMatt for your reactions. :)


End file.
